nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Malora Cyredana
Malora Ginga Cyredana ist eine junge Druidin des Geweihs. Drei Viertel ihrer Gene sind die einer Kaldorei, ein Viertel die einer Trollin. Als Mitglied des Zirkels des Cenarius lernt sie noch immer von den Wundern Azeroths, unterrichtet junge Druiden in der Kunst der Wiederherstellung und kämpft für Toleranz und Sensibilität unterhalb verschiedener Völker. Sie wohnt auf einem Baum auf Teldrassil, in der Mitte des Sees. Neben dem großen Baum ist ein kleines Zelt aus Naturmaterialien gebaut worden, daneben eine kleine Feuerstelle, beides versteckt in Büschen bzw. moosbedeckt. Doch sieht man dank Abschürfungen am Baum, dass eine Katze in der Krone zu schlafen scheint. Aussehen Die junge Druidin ist für ihr Volk vergleichsweise klein, weswegen sie recht zierlich wirkt. Ihr Gesicht ist von jugendlichen, zarten Zügen geprägt. Dennoch verleiht ihr ihre stets aufrechte Körperhaltung und ein sanfter, stolzer Gang ein selbstbewusstes, sicheres Auftreten. Die Augen der Druidin sind meist von aufmerksamer Neugierde und Sanftmut erfüllt, so man sie nicht erzürnt. Für eine Elfe unüblich struppiges, leicht lockiges Haar fällt ihr ungebändigt bis auf die Schultern hinab und umrahmt das Blattmuster, welches sich über ihre Wangen erstreckt. Die Haut der Kaldorei ist rau und mit wenigen, kleinen Narben „geschmückt“. In ihrem linken Ohr befinden sich zwei tiefe Narben; in ihrem rechten zwei silberne Ringe. Ihre unteren Eckzähne sind spitzer und länger, als bei normalen Kaldorei - ähnlich wie kleine Hauer. Um den Hals trägt sie meist eine Kette aus Reißzähnen und Knochen. Als Katze hat ihr schwarzes Fell einen starken Grünstich und ist rau und struppig. Ihre Krallen sind gepflegt. Auch in dieser Form sind ihre unteren Eckzähne geweitet und spitz. Charakter und Fähigkeiten Malora ist eine sehr impulsive, junge Frau. Sie ist temperamentvoll und steht stets hinter ihren Zielen. Gilt es ein Leben zu schützen, beschützt sie es mit all ihren Möglichkeiten. Durch ihre trollischen Gene neigt sie zu kleineren Wutausbrüchen und plötzlichen, starken Stimmungswechseln. So ist es durchaus möglich, dass sie in wenigen Sekunden von einer ruhigen, sanften Kaldorei zu einer wahren Furie wird. Sofern man sie jedoch nicht verärgert, ist sie sanftmütig und rücksichtsvoll. Hat man ihr Vertrauen und ihre Wertschätzung einst erlangt, so steht sie mit allen ihr möglichen Mitteln für diese Person ein. Als überzeugte Druidin geht sie davon aus, dass jedes Leben seinen Wert hat. Und selbst, wenn sie dieses Leben verachtet, ist es ihre Pflicht es zu wahren und zu beschützen. Sie sieht ihre Aufgabe als Druidin des Geweihs darin, Azeroth und die Lebewesen, die diese Welt bevölkern, in einem harmonischen Gleichgewicht zu halten und vor Unheil zu bewahren, Schäden notfalls mit Gewalt zu beseitigen und die Natur zu heilen. Als Heilerin der Natur ist Malora keine starke Kämpferin. Sie weiß sich zu wehren, doch dies eher notdürftig. Durch ihre trollischen Gene hat sie eine sehr schnelle Regenerationszeit und ist somit im Kampf zwar kein starker Gegner, aber ein langwieriger. Geschichtlicher Hintergrund Kindheit und Junge Jahre Malora ist die jüngste Tochter eines Druiden, Shanru Cyredana, und einer ehemaligen Schwarzmagierin, Sirena Aleanmai. Obwohl auch in ihr der dunkle Kern ihrer Familie nur darauf wartet ausbrechen zu dürfen, folgte sie ihrem Herzen und dem Ruf der Natur und schlug den Weg des Druiden ein. Halt und Stärke bot ihr dabei ihr großer Bruder, der denselben Weg wählte und sie lehrte, sowie die Druidin und ehemalige Freundin ihrer Mutter Ischa Naraja Sherwin. Von ihrer älteren Schwester, die sich der schwarzen Magie vollkommen hingab und das dunkle Erbe nutzte, entfernte sich die junge Druidin und betrachtet sie mehr und mehr mit Abscheu. Aufbruch in das Schlingendorntal Erst in ihrem 246. Lebensjahr, als ihr Bruder sie wegen den Pflichten im Dienste des Zirkels des Cenarius verlassen musste, erfuhr sie den wahren Todesgrund ihrer Mutter: Diese war die Tochter eines Trolls und einer Kaldorei gewesen (ob diese Schwangerschaft aus Liebe oder aus Gewalt entstanden war, ist bis heute unklar). Lange Zeit hatte sie sich der schwarzer Magie und verbotenem Voodoo hingegeben, bevor sie nach einem einschneidenden Erlebnis diesen Künsten in Angesicht einer Mondpriesterin für immer abschwor und fortan mit allen Mitteln gegen den Krieg zwischen Allianz und Horde ankämpfte. Aufgrund ihrer Vorliebe für die wilde Horde und ihrem Anteil trollischer Wurzeln war sie schlussendlich von der Menschheit verurteilt und hingerichtet worden. Dies ist der Grund, wieso Malora Abscheu und Missachtung gegenüber dem jungen Volk der Menschen entwickelte, die in ihren Augen naiv und töricht sind. Der Allianz gegenüber steht sie ebenso misstrauisch. Um mehr über ihre trollischen Wurzeln zu erfahren, reiste Malora nach dem Abschied von ihrem Bruder zu ihrem Geburtsort, dem Schlingendorntal. Ein einschneidendes Erlebnis war dies einerseits, da sie dort von einem beheimateten Trollstamm mehr über die Natur und die Elemente, sowie einen Teil ihrer Kultur lernte; andererseits jedoch von dem Großteil der Trollgesellschaft als Missgeburt angesehen wurde. Eine Verbindung zwischen Kaldorei und Troll, aus der sogar ein Kind resultierte, war für beide Seiten nicht zu akzeptieren. So zog sich Malora in das abgelegene Dorf ihres Stammes zurück. Rückkehr in die Gesellschaft der Kaldorei Nach fast hundert Jahren trieb die Loyalität den Kaldorei gegenüber die wissbegierige, junge Druidin zurück nach Darnassus, wo sie nach einiger Zeit der Mondfeder Schildwache beitrat. Besondere Wärme fand sie während dieser Zeit bei ihrer Mitschülerin Kaylai, welche sie pflegte und liebte. Später jedoch fiel ihre Schwester dem Wahn anheim und ließ Malora trotz all ihrer Bemühungen zurück, sich weiteren Behandlungen versagend. Diese Abweisung traf Malora tief. Weitere Sympathie fand die junge Druidin in dem Worgen Kheltar Schwarzmähne, welcher sie umsorgte und förderte. Doch folgte auch er später der Wut Goldrinns und versuchte Malora in einem unbedachten Moment zu töten, weswegen sie sich von ihm distanzierte. In ihrer Shan'do Dranara Silberhaar und dem Mondpriester Radul Schattenschlag fand sie zum ersten Mal Vertrauen in wahre Mitglieder der Allianz. Der Mondpriester lehrte sie Toleranz und die Gabe zu verzeihen und begann sie langsam wieder an die Menschheit heran zu führen. Als der Mondpriester jedoch nach einiger Zeit im Krieg wegen eines Menschen fiel, wurde ihre Welt erneut erschüttert. Flucht nach Raduls Tod und ein neuer Anfang thumb|left|Malora an Raduls Grab Malora verließ die Schildwache und ihre neu gewonnenen Freunde und trat ihre Reise in den smaragdgrünen Traum an, um sich selber und Azeroth besser kennen zu lernen. Nach mehreren Monaten kehrte sie als frisch geweihte „Druidin des Geweihs“ nach Darnassus zurück, gestärkt und im Gleichgewicht. Ihre Shan'do, die mittlerweile für sie wie eine wahre Mutter geworden war, empfing sie herzlich und liebevoll. Kraft findet Malora seit dem in abendlichen Gebeten und Gesprächen mit Mondpriester Radul Schattenschlag, welcher an Elunes Seite sitzt und von dort aus auf sie hinab schaut. Nach dem Tod von Dranaras Gefährtin, Sinaryn Waldpfeil, und ihrer Isolation, übernahm Malora die Verantwortung über die Druidenschüler ihrer einstigen Lehrerin. Der Zirkel des Cenarius gestattete ihr ihren ersten Schüler, Heath Williams, den sie seit dem in der Kunst des Druidentums ausbildet. Bei der Konklave übernahm sie die Aufgabe als Vertreterin der Kaldorei. Da ihr Temperament sie jedoch ab und an in Angesicht der Magier in Rage trieb, trat sie nach kurzer Zeit freiwillig wieder zurück. Ein nie enden wollender Kampf Hin und her gerissen zwischen ihrem Misstrauen der Allianz gegenüber und der Liebe für ihre eigenen Völker, strebte Malora ihr eigenes Gleichgewicht an. Sie kämpfte für Toleranz: Toleranz gegenüber anderen Völkern und Lebewesen, die anders leben und sind- so wie sie selber. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Schüler Heath versuchte sie in Sturmwind und Umgebung Nachsicht und Rücksichtnahme, sowie die Sensibilität für andere Völker zu entwickeln und zu stärken. Nach einiger Zeit begann zwischen Malora und ihrem Schüler Heath sich ein immer größerer Spalt zu entwickeln. Trotz Liebe und Nachsicht, empfand sie seine Ansichten mehr und mehr als zweifelhaft. Da er hin und her gerissen war zwischen der Loyalität dem König und der Wache gegenüber und dem Druidentum- ein Spagat, den ein junger Mann kaum zu bewältigen schien- entschieden sich beide einvernehmlich dafür sich zu trennen. Heath brach seine Lehre des Druidentums ab und Malora ließ den Mann, den sie wie einen Sohn ans Herz geschlossen hatte, ziehen, und zog sich selber in die Wälder Kalimdors zurück. Nach einer langen Zeit in der Abgeschiedenheit, kehrte Malora nach einiger Zeit wieder nach Sturmwind zurück. Der Ruf der Untoten war bereits bis hierhin vorgedrungen und es gab Nachricht, dass die Truppen in Herdweiler Unterstützung suchten. Dem Hilferuf folgend zog die Druidin nach Norden, wo sie ihren Weggefährten kennen und lieben lernte. In Sir Kain Glourcester, Krieger der Bruderschaft des Lichts fand sie einen Partner und Geliebten, der ihre raue Art und Offenheit teilte. Verbunden durch ihre gemeinsame Herkunft - dem Schlingendorntal - und der Wildheit dieses Ortes, verbanden sie sich vor Elune. Verrat Um ihren Gefährten zu unterstützen und die Natur Kalimdors zu schützen, folgte Malora Sir Kain in die östlichen Pestländer, um das Land vom Untod zu reinigen. Hier kam sie in Kontakt mit einer Gruppierung Untoter, die sich als Die Hand der Treue bezeichnete. Diese Gruppierung bestand aus untoten Rittern, geführt und unterjocht von einem verderbten Druiden. Gemeinsam mit Mitgliedern des Ordens des Erbauers stellte sich Malora diesen Untoten in den Weg, um die Sprecherin der Gruppierung gefangen zu nehmen und die Untote zu erlösen. Aus Angst Malora könnte der Seele der ehemaligen Ritterin schaden, griff der junge Veyt van Roth die Druidin im Kampf gegen die Untoten selber an und überrumpelte die vom Kampf angeschlagene Kaldorei. Der junge Ritter schlug die Druidin nieder, befreite die Untote und verhalf ihr zur Flucht. Angeschlagen von diesem Verrat kehrte Malora nach Sturmwind zurück, wo sie den jungen Veyt an seinen Orden übergab, wo er Konsequenz und Strafe annahm. Malora selber sammelte ihren Trupp und zog erneut in die Lande der Untoten, um die geflohene Tote erneut zu überrumpeln und gefangen zu nehmen, in der Intention deren Seele zu befreien. In diesem Kampf verlor die Druidin ihren linken Arm, der unter der Schulter abgetrennt wurde. Die Untote konnte fliehen. Sir Kain und Malora zogen nach Sturmwind zurück, wo sie sich regenerierten und Ruhe suchten. Erst Monate später zogen beide erneut los, um der Bruderschaft des Lichts in den östlichen Pestländern zu helfen. Begleitet von Mitgliedern der Argentumdämmerung zogen sie durch die Lande und patrouillierten, als ein jäher Angrif den Trupp entzweite. Verraten von zwei Kultisten - verkleidet als Mitglieder der Argentumdämmerung - und ermordet mit einem Dolch im Schlaf, starb Malora nur wenige Tage nach der Ankunft im Land des Untodes. In der Reihe ihrer engsten Freunde und Weggefährten - ihrer Schwester Paiyu Keyrisa Schattenschlag, ihrem Bruder Matthew Selfried of Dunmouth, ihrem Bruder Firnyn Cyredana und ihrer "Tochter" Oderike Rakor of Eastvale - wurde die Druidin auf der Mondlichtung verbrannt und beigesetzt. Nun sitzt sie an der Seite Elunes, um über ihre Lieben zu wachen und ihnen Kraft und Zuversicht zu schenken, um in dieser rauen, vom Krieg zerrissene Welt stand zu halten. In Geduld und Zuversicht wartet sie, um ihren Geliebten an der Seite der Göttin selbst wieder zu sehen. Das Testament Ich, Malora Ginga Cyredana-Aleanmai bestimmte meinen letzten Willen wie folgt: Meinem Bruder Baron Matthew Selfried of Dunmouth schenke ich das Werkzeug, das mir beim Unterrichten meiner Schüler half und nun ihm Hilfe und Rat sein soll. Hierzu gehört meine Sammlung druidischer Bücher und Literatur, Lexika über Krankheiten, Gifte, magische Vergiftungen und Pflanzen, sowie Kräuter. Ihm soll meine Sammlung an Literatur in Bezug auf die Geschichte des Druidentums, sowie gesammelte Karten gehören, um seine eigene, persönliche Bibliothek aufzubauen und aufzustocken. Des Weiteren vermache ich meinem geliebten Bruder, Schüler und Lehrer meinen eigenen Stab, der mir stets als Stütze diente meine eigenen Schüler zu führen und die nötige Verantwortung zu tragen. Möge das raue, ungebändigte Schlingendorntal welches ihm innewohnt meinem geliebten Bruder helfen Freiheit und Wildheit in der steifen, disziplinierten Sturmwinder Ordnung zu finden und beizubehalten. Ich wünsche mir, dass der Geist des Tals ihn führt und ihm in schweren Stunden die Ungezwungenheit und Zwanglosigkeit erleben lässt, die ich stets in meiner Heimat fand, sodass er niemals seine Natur und unseren gemeinsamen Ursprung vergessen mag. Meiner Schwester Paiyu Keyrisa Schattenschlag vermache ich meine Literatursammlung die Geschichte der Kaldorei betreffend. Sie soll all jene Bücher erhalten, die vom Triumph, der Gnade, Stärke und der Liebe unseres gemeinsamen Volkes sprechen auf das sie sie eines Tages an jüngere Generationen weitergeben kann. Als eine Priesterin der Elune wünsche ich mir, dass meine Schwester die Worte nutzt, um unseren gemeinsamen Brüdern und Schwestern den Pfad unserer Mutter aufzuzeigen und sie stets zu leiten. Niemals soll sie ihren Pfad verlieren und dem Schein der Göttin folgen. Zusätzlich vermache ich der geliebten Schwester all meine Kleidung, Haarspangen und Broschen. Auch wenn sie stets meinen Modegeschmack schimpfte und ihn als zu „freizügig“ beschrieb, wünsche ich mir, dass sie vielleicht Gefallen an dem ein oder anderen Kleidungsstück findet und so losgelöster und entspannter wird auf das sie dem Leben stets entgegen lacht. Ich erhoffe mir meine teilweise prüde, verspannte, ernste Schwester etwas aufgelockerter zu erleben und ihr Lachen – welches ich so sehr an ihr liebe – jeden Tag zu hören. Meiner Tochter Lady Oderike Rakor of Eastvale vermache ich den Beidhänder, den mir Sir Wolfram von Ehrenberg überreichte. Dieses Schwert tötete den Worgen Kheltar Schwarzmähne, als dieser dem Wahn anheimgefallen war und Erlösung benötigte. Es soll sie auf ihrem Weg leiten unschuldige, leidende Seelen zu erlösen und sie immer daran erinnern wofür sie schwor zu kämpfen. Es soll sie an all diejenigen erinnern, die im Kampf sterben mussten, um Ruhe und Frieden zu finden, sowie an die Stärke, die man selber aufbringen muss, um diesem Pfad zu folgen. Es soll ihr Kraft geben, wenn sie einmal zweifelt. Des Weiteren schenke ich meiner Tochter und Freundin meine Sammlung an Heilkräutern und Pflanzen auf das sie stets daran erinnert wird wie wichtig es ist Verletzungen zu behandeln. Ich wünsche mir, dass sie sie unter Rat nutzt, um eigenständig Wunden, Vergiftungen, Krankheiten und Blessuren zu versorgen und so keine Ausrede mehr findet dies nicht zu tun! Nachdem ich nicht mehr da bin, um sie diesbezüglich zu tadeln und zu „verfolgen“ hoffe ich mit dieser Sammlung ihre eigene „Heimapotheke“ aufzustocken und sie mit den Wundern der Natur bekannt zu machen. Meiner Freundin Lady Eleona von Mühlenwald schenke ich meinen ausgebildeten Raptor namens „Scharfzahn“. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie für diesen einen geeigneten Platz finden wird, ob nun innerhalb der Stadt als Wachraptor, Reittier, Schleppraptor; auf ihren Ländereien im Rotkammgebirge oder an anderweitiger Stelle. Ich bin damit einverstanden, wenn meine Freundin beschließt das Tier weiter zu vermitteln und einen anderen Ort zu finden, da ich ihrem Urteil traue und vertraue. Meinem Freund Konogar Luchszam schenke ich all meine übrigen Waffen. Diese umfassen zwei Dolche, eine Sense, zwei Stäbe, einen Streitkolben und meine erbeutete Kralle, die er bereits kennt. Die Waffen sollen ihm helfen seine eigene favorisierte Waffe zu finden und mit ihr zu üben, seine Fähigkeiten zu perfektionieren und sodann nie mehr von Banditen überfallen zu werden. Als Archäologe weiß Konogar sicherlich, dass Kaldorei nach dem Tod an der Seite Elunes über die Sterblichen wachen, sodass ich mir wünsche seine Trainingsfortschritte stets zu beobachten! So soll mein Freund nie wieder Opfer von Banditen, Untoten, Dämonen oder ähnlichem Gesindel werden. Meinem Bruder Firnyn Môrior Cyredana-Aleanmai vermache ich all das Chaos welches ich hinterlassen habe. Hierzu zählt das kleine Stückchen Land auf Teldrassil welches ich bewohnte, sowie möglich angerichtete Nachlasse in und um Sturmwind. Ich wünsche mir, dass er all den „Rest“, der überbleibt verteilt und darüber entscheidet, brav aufräumt und keinen Dreck hinterlässt. Meinem Gefährten Sir Kain Glourcester schenke ich all mein Gold, auch wenn dies nicht viel ist. Er soll über unser gemeinsames Haus und Heim entscheiden, sowie Freude an meinem persönlichen Rumvorrat finden, den ich ihm bis heute nicht zeigte. Dieser befindet sich auf meinem langjährigen Wohnsitz in den Wäldern Teldrassils vergraben. Vor allem jedoch schenke ich ihm mein Herz an der Seite von Elune, wo ich auf ihn warten und über ihn wachen werde. Di'fus Italaf, Scam dif Dwal'lwach – mein Stern, meine Geister, auf das wir uns an der Seite der Mutter wieder finden. Kategorie:Nachtelf Kategorie:Charakter Allianz Kategorie:Revier:Mondlichtung Kategorie:Troll Kategorie:Revier:Teldrassil Kategorie:Inaktiver Charakter Allianz